


enchanted to meet ya

by zantetsvkens



Series: won't you look at the chemistry that we have between us? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Mentions of Blood, mage atsumu, mentions of dead bodies, sakusa's an enchanter who owns a potions shop, unconventional necromancer sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantetsvkens/pseuds/zantetsvkens
Summary: “...I hope you’re paying for all that.” Sakusa stated rather flatly, prompting the man to lift his head up so that he could stare at Sakusa in disbelief.“Is that really the first thing ya say to a guy who was just thrown through yer window?” The man sputtered incredulously. “No ‘are ya alright’ or ‘oh my god are you okay’, but rather ‘are ya gonna pay for all that’ like really, dude, are ya serious? If ya haven’t noticed I’m kinda dyin’ here and would really appreciate some help!”Sakusa’s gaze flickered down to the man’s side and he noted the blood that was slowly seeping through his fingers. Oh. Sakusa actually didn’t realize that the man was injured until he pointed it out, but he wasn’t about to admit that.“With how energetic you seem to be you don’t seem like someone who’s dying.” Sakusa said. “Injured, yes, but not dying.”“Will ya just shut up and help me?!”In which Sakusa, the local necromancer that everyone goes to for all their enchantment and potion making needs, suddenly finds himself in the company of one (1) annoyingly persistent mage going by the name of Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: won't you look at the chemistry that we have between us? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756402
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314





	enchanted to meet ya

**Author's Note:**

> alternative chapter title: local necromancer discovers that imps can and will ruin your life in more ways than one
> 
> anyways this was written for purely self-indulgent purposes bc fantasy au's are my jam and sakusa as an unconventional necromancer is everything i want in life 
> 
> sorry if they both might seem a bit ooc it's been a long time since i've done character study/introspection stuff. it's also been a long time since i've written anything substantial but i've tried to keep as close to what i think their characters would act like and i hope i nailed it relatively well

If someone were to ask him what his favourite time of day was, Sakusa would say that he enjoyed the evenings the most, when the world was beginning to bleed into twilight and the stars were beginning to appear in the night sky. He liked the evenings because the world outside would become quieter, the hustle and bustle of the city moving away from his shop and more towards the city center where the nightclubs and the bars were located for the party folk to drink and dance their night away. 

He liked the evenings because it would let him close up shop for the day and allow him to retreat to his studio apartment on the floor above, would allow him to sit back and relax and maybe read a book or two. He could sit out on the balcony amid the small collection of flowers and fauna he had collected over the years, bathed in the fairy lights he had hung up some time ago and weave enchantments to his heart’s content, uninterrupted and without the added stress that came with handling idiotic customers.

Evening was a time when Sakusa thrived, and it was the only time where he could find peace in his otherwise hectic day. He would make use of it to the fullest just as he always did, just as he always will.

For now, work was done for the day, and all the surfaces in the shop had already been thoroughly cleaned. The shelves had been organized, the enchanted armor and weapons put away behind their display cases, and the potions placed into neat little rows while the sign on the front door had been flipped over.

After having made a simple dinner, getting washed up, and changed into more comfortable clothing, Sakusa decided to retreat onto his balcony to bask in the gentle breeze and watch the sunset as it dipped beneath the distant horizon. It was a peaceful evening, and Sakusa loved it. 

It was a peaceful evening, until it suddenly wasn’t and Sakusa was no longer in love with it.

The building shook ever so slightly, causing Sakusa to stumble as he reached out to steady himself against the railings. The sound of glass being shattered somewhere down below echoed in the silence of the night, ringing out loud and clear and grating against his ears.

A quick glance over the edge of the balcony told Sakusa all that he needed to know, and he rushed out of his apartment and down the stairs to his shop without a second to spare.

Imps just _had_ to attack that night, and they just _had_ to target his store. Great. He thought they had learned from the last time this had happened, but apparently not. As Sakusa ran down the stairs, he briefly considered if it was worth it to put up some wards a bit further out in the area rather than just in the vicinity of his own shop so that he wouldn’t have to deal with these occasional attacks, but then Sakusa remembered that he wasn’t getting paid for protecting the other people in the area so it really wasn’t worth the effort. 

What a shame, he thought, guess he’ll just have to deal with these incidents on his own like he always did.

Stepping out from behind the front counter, Sakusa stared at the mess of broken glass and spilled potions that littered the floor of his shop before he turned his attention over to the man that was laying in the middle of said disaster and groaning in pain.

Okay, so it wasn’t the occasional attempted break-in by the imps, but an attempted break-in which involved them attacking another guy too. Not exactly what Sakusa had been expecting, but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. Probably. Maybe. Who knows? Certainly not him.

“...I hope you’re paying for all that.” Sakusa stated rather flatly, prompting the man to lift his head up so that he could stare at Sakusa in disbelief.

“Is that really the first thing ya say to a guy who was just thrown through yer window?” The man sputtered incredulously. “No _‘are ya alright’_ or _‘oh my god are you okay’,_ but rather _‘are ya gonna pay for all that’_ like really, dude, are ya serious? If ya haven’t noticed I’m kinda dyin’ here and would really appreciate some help!”

Sakusa’s gaze flickered down to the man’s side and he noted the blood that was slowly seeping through his fingers. Oh. Sakusa actually didn’t realize that the man was injured until he pointed it out, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“With how energetic you seem to be you don’t seem like someone who’s dying.” Sakusa said. “Injured, yes, but not dying.”

“Will ya just shut up and help me?!” The man shrieked before taking one glance out of the now broken window and immediately changed his mind. “Actually, help me get rid of those things first!”

Sakusa sighed, already feeling the start of a headache beginning to brew. “The imps won’t come in.”

“How would you know!?”

“This is my shop.” Sakusa deadpanned. “I think I would know what goes on around here, especially when it comes down to what sort of creatures can come in and out.”

The man stared at him blankly, uncomprehending.

“I have wards.” Sakusa clarified as he gingerly rubbed at his temples. “I have wards set up that keep them out.”

“You have wards… to keep imps out…” The man slowly repeated. “What kinda person sets up wards to keep out imps specifically!? That’s so stupid!”

“The kind whose shop is often attacked by them because imps are little shits that don’t deserve to live but will still come back no matter how many times I kick their asses.” Sakusa remarked dryly before glancing around the stranger to glare out the broken window at the imps who were dancing around and cackling wildly.

With a wave of his hand, thick clouds of black smoke began to billow out from seemingly out of nowhere before it began to twist and form into several hazy, almost humanoid forms. With another wave of Sakusa’s hand, they descended upon the imps with an eerie air of silence, contrasting greatly with the screeching of the imps.

Moments later, the imps scattered, disappearing from sight. Sakusa turned to the stranger, eyeing him with slight trepidation. Sakusa didn’t exactly _want_ to help him out because the guy seemed to be just fine to him. Sure, he had what looked to be a pretty bad injury on his side judging by the amount of blood that was trickling onto his very expensive floorboards, but no one who was that energetic could possibly be so close to kicking the bucket, right?

But Sakusa was a nice person, so he bit his tongue and didn’t say any of that. He also did not kick the stranger out and mention that there was a clinic just a few blocks down where he could get treated by a professional healer. So, doing his one good deed of the month, he decided to (somewhat reluctantly) help the man out. He didn’t want a dead guy in his store after all.

“Can you stand?” He asked, watching as the stranger tried to get his feet beneath him. He didn’t get very far—failed spectacularly, in fact—and Sakusa sighed, inwardly grimacing as he stepped forward to tentatively offer the man a hand. The stranger took it without hesitation, and Sakusa looped his arm around his shoulders as he hauled the guy over to the backroom. 

Now, Sakusa was by no means weak, but the man was basically deadweight at this point, constantly groaning and grumbling beneath his breath as he stumbled alongside Sakusa and was therefore no help whatsoever.

Sakusa deposited the stranger onto the couch with a grunt, and the man settled back against the cushions with a hiss as he shifted around, trying to find the most comfortable position to lay in so that he wouldn’t disturb his wound more than he already did.

“You a healer by any chance?” The stranger curiously asked. 

Sakusa could feel the eyes on his back as he wandered around the room to thoroughly wash his hands and grab the medical kit that he kept stashed away in the cupboards before he returned back to the stranger’s side, settling down on the ground beside the couch as he rooted through the first aid kit.

“Necromancer, actually.” Sakusa smoothly replied, ignoring how the man’s eyes bulged at the information. “I know first aid, though.”

The stranger eyed him warily. “Not gonna secretly murder me, are ya?” He questioned. “Not gonna use my dead body for all yer summoning up the dead crap or whatever it is that you necromancers do, right?”

Sakusa snorted. “Why would I?”

The man squinted. “I’m basically on death’s door, ya know. You could be secretly plotting my murder and then when people ask you’ll just say that the imps got me. Y’know, like you found my dead body and went ‘oh, free real estate!’ and then you go and use my blood and skin and whatever for yer weird necromancer rituals, that kinda thing.”

Sakusa, as much as he tried to stop it, couldn’t help but quirk a small, amused smile at his words. “I don’t deal with recently deceased bodies,” He said. “I’d rather dunk my hands in acid than handle rotting flesh.”

The stranger stared at him rather skeptically. “...Really?”

“Yes.” Sakusa replied. “Though if you really want to attempt death then feel free to try and make the trip to the clinic six blocks down. I won’t bother helping you get there.”

“Nope, no, I think I’m good! No complaints here.” The stranger frantically exclaimed and then added, in a slightly quieter voice. “Don’t let me die, please.”

“Then shut up and let me work.”

The man mock-saluted. “Yessir!”

* * *

Dealing with customers on a regular basis gave Sakusa a headache. Dealing with Atsumu on a regular basis made Sakusa want to bash his head through a brick wall.

After the encounter with the mage known as Miya Atsumu, Sakusa had not known peace since. He figured that he’d never have to see or deal with him ever again after that fateful night, but unfortunately for him he was only able to experience one week of blissfully peaceful silence before his life would forever be disrupted by the chaotic disaster that was Miya Atsumu.

“OMI-KUN!” Atsumu called out as he threw open the shop’s door. The handle slammed against the back wall, and Sakusa glared. If Atsumu somehow managed to damage the wall with that stunt of his that he had just pulled, Sakusa was literally going to kill him. 

“Get out.”

Atsumu merely offered him a cheeky grin as he made his way behind the front counter and plopped himself down upon the stool that Sakusa had placed there for him some time ago. It was either a designated seat for the mage or he sat upon the countertops and willfully ignored Sakusa’s threats for sitting there, so Sakusa had eventually relented and got him a stool to sit on because he did _not_ want Atsumu to sit on a surface that he regularly used to do work on, thank you very much. 

“That’s not how ya treat a customer, Omi-kun.” He teased, causing Sakusa to sigh as he mentally resigned himself to his fate.

While Sakusa did indeed have the power to kick Atsumu out of his store for absolutely no reason other than the fact that he found him annoying and wanted him gone, Sakusa had reasoned that the effort wasn’t worth the energy it took to actually go through with the action. Atsumu was still technically a paying customer and he always made sure to buy something every time he decided to drop by, which just so happened to be pretty much every single day (or every other day, if Sakusa was lucky enough to get a one day break from him).

Whether the money he got from Atsumu was worth the pain and suffering he had to endure was still up for debate, though every little penny he received from potion or enchantment sales got him one step closer to buying that phoenix feather Sakusa had been eyeing for some time from that collector’s shop located on the other side of the city.

“What do you want, Miya?” He asked as he closed his eyes and reached up to rub at his temple. Ah, the headaches were starting to come back, Sakusa thought. How fun. “If it’s nothing important then just buy whatever potion it is that you want and then leave.”

Atsumu, in a strange turn of events, seemed somewhat embarrassed at the blatant callout as he averted his gaze and absentmindedly scratched his cheek. “I uh… I’m not here for a potion this time, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. Odd, he thought. Atsumu being nervous? What sort of world was he living in? Sakusa may not know about the finer details of Atsumu’s life, but there were still some things that he had managed to pick up on over the course of the past several months ever since Atsumu had started to hang out around the shop for as long as Sakusa was willing to let him. 

“Then what _are_ you here for, Miya?”

“Was actually wonderin’ if you would be willin’ to enchant somethin’ for me.” Atsumu explained as he pulled out a pair of gloves from his bag and offered it to Sakusa. “I wanted to test out some new spells, but the recoil from usin’ them are a bit too much for my bare hands to handle. Was wonderin’ if you could put like a protection spell or somethin’ on these.”

Sakusa slowly reached over and took the gloves, catching a brief glance of Atsumu’s hands in the process. Like a smattering of faded stars against his pale skin, there were scars littering the surface of his palms while a few bandages were stuck on here and there, some of the burns that were peeking out from beneath the plaster still looking a little bit raw around the edges.

It looked like they hurt.

Sakusa glanced away. 

“Are there any specific protection enchantments that you want in particular?” Sakusa quietly questioned as he examined the gloves in his hands. “Magic resistance? Protection from burns or freezing? Or do you want to use these gloves as a conductor? I can enchant them so that it’ll be easier for you to channel your magic which can in turn reduce the recoil by quite a bit, though that option will take me a bit longer to complete...”

Atsumu sputtered. “There’s more than one type?!” 

“Of course there is.” Sakusa replied flatly, wholly unimpressed and not at all surprised by Atsumu’s lack of knowledge on enchanting. “What sort of enchantment do you want?” 

Atsumu flailed around a bit. “Is there like a general magic resist enchantment or somethin’?” He asked. “I’m workin’ with all sorts of spell types, ya know?”

“...There is.”

“Then I’ll get that I guess?”

“Is that a question or an answer, Miya?”

Atsumu offered him a tentative smile. “An answer…?”

Sakusa glared. It was not an answer. 

“An answer, Omi-kun! It was an answer!”

Sakusa sighed. He was doing a lot of that lately, he found. He really needed a break. Or maybe a vacation. He’d take either one at this point, honestly. “I can have it done by tomorrow evening at the earliest, the latest being three days from now.”

Atsumu blinked. “That fast?”

“General magic resist enchantments are the easiest to do.” Sakusa explained as he shuffled his way into the backroom and then into the adjacent pantry. He could hear Atsumu hesitantly following after him, and Sakusa was secretly grateful when the other had decided to linger around outside the doorway rather than joining him inside the small room.

Sakusa picked up two jars, debating whether to use the dragonfly wings or a harpy feather. He chanced a brief glance over his shoulder at Atsumu, who was curiously eyeing one of the boxes filled with trolls' ears on the shelf closest to him, blissfully unaware of Sakusa’s scrutinizing gaze. His eyes were involuntarily drawn to Atsumu’s hands once more, marred with scars and burns that shouldn’t be there. 

He placed the jar of dragonfly wings back onto the shelf. 

“So like, how’s enchantin’ work?” Atsumu asked as Sakusa reached over to grab a bottle filled with living flames. “Isn’t it just infusin’ magic into stuff?”

“It is, though if you add other ingredients and materials into the enchanting process it’s possible to make the enchantment stronger and more effective.”

“Is that why you’re gettin’ all this stuff?” Atsumu questioned. “Or is this for another potion that you’re gonna make?”

“For enchanting your gloves.” Sakusa hummed as he grabbed the last of the items he would need and returned to the front counter, gently placing each item down onto his workbench.

Atsumu dragged his stool over so that he could watch Sakusa work without getting in his way or getting too close to him. Sakusa, naturally, ignored his presence and went about his usual routine when it came to enchanting.

“...Aren’t all these materials pretty rare?” Atsumu noted after some time, squinting at the vial filled with what Sakusa had labelled as selkie tears in that curving, elegant script of his.

Sakusa startled, almost dropping the thunder golem heart that he had been holding in his gloved hands. He had been hoping that Atsumu wouldn’t notice how rare each ingredient was. It was common knowledge that the rarer the material the better quality it would be, and better quality naturally meant stronger spells, potions, or enchantments.

He turned away, ignoring the way he felt his face heat up as he gently placed the heart onto a tray and ignored Atsumu’s question with all the ease of someone who’s had a lifetime’s worth of experience ignoring people whenever he wanted to. There was no need for Sakusa to answer him because Sakusa _knew_ that Atsumu knew the answer to his own question.

Sakusa worked in silence for a while, which was a bit odd considering Atsumu’s talkative nature, but Sakusa wasn’t complaining. He was thankful for the silence and the fact that he could just focus all of his attention on preparing the ingredients to be used for enchanting.

Using rare, higher grade materials was always a delicate and tricky process. It required Sakusa’s utmost attention and the steadiest of hands to handle most of the time due to their volatile nature, and one misstep could lead to a disaster. 

Literally. 

The electricity from a thunder golem’s heart was strong enough to kill an entire lake’s ecosystem with a single shock while a harpy’s feather could generate gusts of wind so strong that it could tear down buildings. And to combine that with a living flame? Out of the question. The city would be burned down to the ground within minutes. Selkie tears on the other hand were relatively harmless, but they were a potent liquid that was associated with water and when used correctly, could be used to repel water magic.

Very strong stuff, these ingredients. 

The bells above the door chimed, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Before Sakusa could even turn around to greet them, Atsumu was already bounding out of his seat and loudly greeting the customer with a friendly grin. 

Dumbfounded, Sakusa watched as Atsumu effortlessly chatted up the customer, inquiring after what they were looking for and even going so far as to sell whatever they were looking for to them, not even needing Sakusa to locate said item or tell the customer how much it cost.

Sakusa even watched Atsumu go about disinfecting any of the surfaces that the customers had touched in much the same way Sakusa would always do, including cleaning the payment he had received from the customer before tucking the money away into the register.

When Atsumu turned around to see Sakusa just openly staring at him in bewilderment, Atsumu merely offered him a wide, innocent smile.

“Wouldn’t I make a good employee, Omi-kun?” Atsumu chirped. “How’d ya think I did?”

Sakusa blinked once, twice, three times before silently turning his attention back to the mortar and pestle in front of him and staring down at it blankly. So many things had happened in the past few minutes that he needed to take a moment to just take it all in and process it. 

For one, Atsumu doing _his_ job so naturally and easily was very much a shock to Sakusa. He figured that he shouldn’t be too surprised that Atsumu knew how Sakusa did things around the shop; he’d been hanging around for so long and had so many opportunities to see how Sakusa worked, what he did, and where everything was located that it should have been expected, really.

Secondly, Sakusa was not expecting the rush of sheer fondness that grew in his chest upon seeing Atsumu look so at home doing what Sakusa did for a living. The thought of seeing Atsumu working here with him and just _being_ with him at all hours of the day—and that Sakusa wouldn’t even be bothered by his presence—was just too much for him to handle.

He wondered if it was time for him to make good on that idea of bashing his head through a brick wall. Receiving a concussion in exchange for getting that warm fuzzy feeling that’s been blooming in his chest to just stop growing and go away for a while? Sakusa figured it would be a pretty good tradeoff, all things considered.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu called out somewhat worriedly as he leaned forward in an attempt to look at Sakusa’s face. “You okay? Yer being more quiet than usual.”

“I fucking hate you.” Sakusa seethed with all the affection of a man who was in love with a guy he supposedly hated; a guy who had somehow stolen his heart by crashing through his window all those months ago because he got attacked by some damn imps and was stupid enough to become enamored with Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi of all people and—for some strange reason—decided to stick around just to see him. “I hate how much I like you, Atsumu.”

Sakusa didn’t need to look up to see the stunned expression on Atsumu’s face at his confession, didn’t need to look up to see how Atsumu’s face flushed a pretty shade of red that made him look exactly like the beautiful flame spells that Sakusa knew he could cast because Sakusa had called him by his given name for the first time ever since they’ve met.

Sakusa was so, so disgustingly in love with Miya Atsumu, and because he was so in love with him he glanced up and looked him straight in the eyes. Sakusa was not disappointed. Atsumu’s expression was everything that Sakusa thought it was and more, and it felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest as his stomach did a flip and jumped straight into the yawning abyss of the Beyond.

Atsumu was blushing from his ears all the way down to his cheeks, rosy and pink and beautiful while his eyes shined in a way that made him almost glow. He was smiling widely, expression filled with so much love and adoration and—ah, there it is. That flash of realization that Sakusa interpreted as _holy shit, he likes me back._

Suddenly, Atsumu slammed his head down onto the table so hard that the countertop actually shook, startling Sakusa greatly. Stunned, Sakusa could do nothing but stare at him in surprise (and slight concern) as Atsumu let out a deep, long-suffering groan.

“You can’t just _say_ that out of nowhere, Omi-Omi!” Atsumu whined, ears going impossibly redder by the second as he hid his face in his hands. “First ya confess yer love to me and then you say my name!? Are ya tryna kill me, Omi-Omi?! I swear ya are!”

Sakusa couldn’t help it, he laughed. Full and hearty and straight from the stomach, Sakusa laughed until there were tears threatening to come out of his eyes. Hastily discarding the gloves that he wore and scrubbing his hands clean in the sink, Sakusa wiped away his stray tears before motioning for Atsumu to come closer to him with a crook of his finger.

“Come here.”

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Atsumu tripped over his own feet in his haste to obey the command, snapping out of his stunned stupor as he stopped a healthy distance away from Sakusa so as not to encroach upon his personal space. Sakusa smiled softly at the considerate gesture, heart growing about three times in size as he took that one courageous step forward to crowd into Atsumu’s space and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his lips.

He drew back just as quickly as he had approached. “Your answer, Miya?”

Atsumu sputtered, waving his hands around uselessly as he struggled to come up with a response. Deciding to give up on words altogether, Atsumu bravely stepped forward and reached out to cup Sakusa’s cheeks, palms stopping only mere inches away from his face as Atsumu gazed at him questioningly as if he were asking for permission to touch him.

In response Sakusa tilted his head, pressing his cheek into Atsumu’s hand as Sakusa brought his own hand up to lace their fingers together. As if that was all the confirmation he needed, Atsumu stepped forward and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too, ya know. Loved ya since the moment I’ve laid my eyes on ya that first night.” Atsumu whispered. “Be mine, Omi—no, _Kiyoomi—_ be mine?”

“I wouldn’t have confessed otherwise, Miya.”

 _“Atsumu.”_ He insisted. “Call me Atsumu.”

“Then, _Atsumu,_ I’m yours.”

Without another word needing to be said between them, Atsumu surged forward to press their lips together. Sakusa let his eyes slip shut, a pleased sigh escaping him as their kiss became bolder and more firm, Atsumu gaining more confidence in the fact that he knew that Sakusa wouldn’t push him away now that they had gotten this far.

(And while Sakusa would have very much liked to continue this, the rational part of his brain reminded him that the shop was still technically open and that customers could be wandering in at any moment)

So Sakusa drew back, breaking their kiss as he quirked a small smile, Atsumu easily matching his expression.

“Watch the shop for me while I work?” Sakusa asked.

Atsumu hummed, a familiar gleam sparkling in his eyes that told Sakusa that he was up to no good. “Sure thing _darling.”_

Sakusa fondly rolled his eyes as he drew back completely and turned to eye his work table, slipping on a new pair of gloves as he did so. “Don’t call me that.”

“How about dear?”

“No.”

“Sweetie?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pumpkin?”

“I’m going to take back everything I said.”

“Guess I’ll just stick with Omi-Omi then.” Atsumu stated with a wide grin.

Sakusa sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as he pressed one last kiss to the mage’s cheek before turning to gingerly pick up the harpy feather. “Help me close up shop later.”

“Aw, you _like_ my nickname for ya!” Atsumu teased.

“Keep talking and I won’t invite you upstairs once I close up shop for the night.”

“Shutting up now.”

“Good.”

* * *

Sitting out on the balcony of his studio apartment with a thin blanket thrown over his legs, Sakusa watched as the sun dipped beneath the horizon in the distance, a feeling of contentment washing over him as he took a sip from the mug of tea in his hands. 

The sight was never quite the same no matter how many times Sakusa had seen it, especially now that he wasn’t alone. Glancing down, Sakusa lightly ran his fingers through the head of blond hair that was resting on his lap, watching as Atsumu’s gaze met his and he sat up just enough to press a kiss to Sakusa’s lips. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu asked as he settled back down onto Sakusa’s lap.

“The sunset.” Sakusa honestly replied as he lightly pinched Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu batted his hand away, and Sakusa instead rested it upon Atsumu’s chest, feeling the gentle heartbeat beneath his fingers. “It’s calming.”

Atsumu hummed as he reached up to twine their fingers together. “Reminds me of you.” He murmured.

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “How so?” 

Atsumu shrugged. “Just does.” He said as he rolled over to shove his face into Sakusa’s stomach, nuzzling into him as he wrapped an around his waist.

Fondly shaking his head, Sakusa once again went back to combing his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, turning his attention back to the sky to watch the stars that were beginning to become visible to the naked eye.

Evenings were his favourite, Sakusa decided, even if they weren’t as quiet as they used to be. 

He supposed he would have to thank the imps for this sometime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> sakusa does not strike me as the type of character who would hesitate when it comes down to going for something that he wants which is why i wrote the confession scene that way and the subsequent scenes just kinda happened like none of this was planned all i had going for me was "fantasy au" and "necromancer sakusa" and then this disaster appeared so.
> 
> anyways, here's a bit of explanation on what i mean when i refer to enchanting and potion making/alchemy in this fic: i'm sorta viewing it in terms of like world of warcraft style enchanting and alchemy where enchanting can basically buff items/armor/weapons with like either offensive or defensive spells while alchemists just make potions and other stuff along those lines
> 
> anyways thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this and if you want to come cry with me over sakuatsu or other hq related things come chat with me on twitter [@zantetsvkens](https://twitter.com/zantetsvkens)!!


End file.
